Got Your Axe
by Mocha-mono
Summary: Denmark and Norway are arguing as usual, so Norway retaliates by stealing Denmark's battle axe. What can he do to get it back? Denmark/Fem!Norway.


**((A little bit of cute DenFem!Nor for all your cuteness needs.**

**Hetalia isn't mine!))**

"Oh, come on! Pleeeeeze?"

"No."

"But I've been begging for an hour already!"

"Still no."

"Just give me back my axe! I need it!"

"No, you don't. I have no idea why you carry it around with you so much in the first place."

Denmark had been recently teasing Norway about her latest conversation with her fairy friends, which she decided to retaliate with by taking and hiding Denmark's axe.

So, he was following her around the house until she agreed to give it back.

"Come on, Norge!" he begged, tagging at her heels, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make fun of your magical friends (whatever they are)! Can I pleeeeeeze have my axe back now? Norrrrrrge!"

Norway blatantly ignored him and went into her bedroom, closing the door before he could come in.

Denmark stood by her bedroom door a minute, registering that she obviously wasn't giving his axe back anytime soon. Freaking Norway.

Eventually, he decided to leave her alone and began walking away from the door.

Then, he hatched an idea.

He grinned. _Two can play this game, Norway!_

**Hetalia!**

"Hey, Den. I need my wand. Do you know where it is?"

"Nope," Denmark answered, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Haven't seen it in a million years."

Norway raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yep! No wands here!"

Silence.

"You stole it, didn't you?"

"I did no such thing!"

"I'm giving you a head start to run."

He looked at her and saw the flames in her eyes. He started running, while she chased after him, tossing random pillows at him.

"You're annoying!"

"Hey! You took my axe, I took your wand! We're even!" Denmark yelled, dodging the flying pillows.

"Give me back my wand!"

"NEVER!"

The chase continued up the stairs, through the halls, around the bedrooms, over the sofa, into the dining room, through the kitchen, past the basement. Denmark had to admit that the girl was pretty fast.

"Give me my axe back and I'll give you your wand back!"

Norway skidded to stop. "Fine. But wand first." She held out a hand.

Denmark sighed and reached into his pocket, taking out the magic wand and putting it into her hand. "Kay! Now, where's my axe?"

Norway said nothing for a moment. "I'll tell you where your axe is on one condition."

"What? I'll never make fun of your friends again, I swear!" Denmark burst.

Norway shook her head. "Not that," she said. "If you want your axe, kiss me."

Awkward silence.

"Say wha?"

"You heard me. You want your axe, you gotta kiss me."

Denmark went as still as a statue, his face getting redder and redder by the second. It was kind of amusing.

"I...I...uh...you want me to...what?" Denmark couldn't form words.

"Oh come on," said Norway, starting to feel annoyed. "It's not that hard. You pucker up, and put your lips on mine. That's it."

Denmark's face was as red as Spain's tomatoes. "Well, I know, but...well...I just...um..."

"What?" Norway asked, her voice flat as ever. "Is there something wrong with me? Is that why you don't wanna kiss me?"

"NO! It's just...well...it's kinda sudden, don't you think?" Denmark finally managed to get out an entire sentence.

"Says the person who has to scream "I AM THE KING OF NORTHERN EUROPE" every time he walks into a room," said Norway. Denmark actually had no argument. "If there's no problem, then do it. Come on, Dane."

Denmark's face was still red, but he could see that Norway wasn't backing down on this one. He took a deep breath and moved toward her, leaning towards her face. She looked expectantly at him, arms crossed and eyes sarcastic. He didn't remember feeling so shy before.

_Here goes nothing..._

He moved in and pressed his lips against her, feeling the softness of it. Norway kissed back, eyes closing to get more feeling in.

They broke and stared at each other.

"Your axe is in your bedroom closet," she said simply.

Denmark gave her an "are-you-freaking-kidding-me" stare.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"Ha ha ha ha."

**((HOLY MOTHER OF FROG I'VE NEVER WRITTEN A KISS BEFORE I SUCK**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the oneshot. Later~))**


End file.
